


Coffee, Fights, and Fro-Yo

by CherryPopz



Series: Commissions For My Lovelies [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bisexual Blake Belladonna, Bisexual Female Character, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Dark Past, F/M, Mentioned Neptune Vasilias/Yang Xiao Long, Mentioned Taiyang Xiao Long, Mentioned Weiss Schnee, Nicknames, Past Relationship(s), Puns & Word Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29996274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPopz/pseuds/CherryPopz
Summary: Blake has had a crush on the cute Barista, Sun Wukong, working at the Mocha Me Crazy coffee shop for a little over a year now. With a little persuasion, she finally asks him out.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Sun Wukong
Series: Commissions For My Lovelies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206521
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Coffee, Fights, and Fro-Yo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seasalticecream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasalticecream/gifts).



> A commission from Mona (becauseihaveyou on Tumblr). Please enjoy, and just ask if you have a idea for a commission from me.

Blake took a couple deep breaths before she and Yang pushed open the doors of the Mocha Me Crazy coffee shop.

“Welcome!” A blond-haired man smiled from behind the counter, waving at the two women walking into the coffee shop. “I’ll be with you shortly!” 

“T-thank you!” Blake responded, a bit loudly, causing the man who was ordering to give her a strange look. 

“Aww ahh!” Yang chuckled.   
“What?” Blake frowned, her cat ears flatting against her head at her friend’s words. 

“That’s why you wanted to come here.” Yang put an arm around Blake, shaking the smaller Faunus girl slightly. “I knew it wasn’t because of the coffee!” 

“The coffee here isn’t that bad.” Blake rolled her eyes, pushing Yang off of her. 

“Yeah, but you’re not here for the coffee,” Yang stuck out her tongue before leaning over and whispering into Blake’s cat ear, “You’re here for the eye-candy barista.” 

“What?” Blake hissed, elbowing Yang in the stomach. “What do you mean, I barely know Sun.” 

“But you got some kind of crush on him,” Yang pointed out, “So why not ask him out?” 

“Be-because,” Blake stuttered, re-adjusting her black tank top below her stomach as the two moved closer to the register, “I don’t know if he has a girlfriend or not. Maybe he’s just nice because he has to be! Too many possibilities that I can’t just ignore.” 

“Well, you ain’t gonna get over him unless you ask.” Yang laughed, stroking the shaved side of her head awkwardly. 

“Sorry for the wait,” Sun greeted, causing Blake to snap to attention like a soldier in front of their commander, “What can I get for you ladies?” 

“I’ll have a Tall Iced Blonde Vanilla Latte.” Yang smiled.

“A-and I’ll take a Tall Long Black.” Blake blushed, looking down at the counter in between her and her crush. 

“So, the usual then?” Sun winked at the cat Faunus. 

“Y-yeah.” Blake nodded, trying to hide herself in her tank top. 

“Separate bills or together today, Blake?” He asked, not noticing the girl’s obvious awkwardness. 

Blake suddenly popped up, her ears straightening up in surprise, “Y-you know my name?” 

“You’re a regular, Blake, it’d be rude not to know it by now.” He replied, smiling brightly. 

“We’ll take it together.” Yang chuckled, pulling out her credit card. “My treat.” 

“Oh, you don’t have too, Yang!” Blake whirled around, but Yang was already handing her card to the barista. 

“Too late, Pretty Kitty!” Yang teased. “You can name that as 'your number.'” Yang winked, turning back to Sun. 

The blond man looked a bit confused but nodded with a smile, “Sure thing!” 

“Yang!” Blake hissed, elbowing Yang in the stomach once again as they walked over to a table to wait. 

“Gods, you’re so mean.” Yang whined, rubbing her stomach with her metal hand. “I’m gonna bruise if you keep doing that.” 

“Then stay out of my love life.” Blake threatened. 

“Please! You wouldn’t even have a love life if it wasn’t for me.” Yang smirked, patting Blake’s head, ruffling the hair in between her ears. 

“Stop petting my head!” Blake slapped away her hand. 

“You’re really on edge today.” Yang groaned, pulling away from Blake. 

Blake shrugged, leaning her head on the table with a pout. “I’ll be honest, I’m totally failing your dad’s class.” 

“Seriously?” Yang gasped, leaning back in her chair. “I guess he’s still upset about our breakup?” She suggested out loud, “Though, dad doesn’t seem like the kind of teacher who’d do that.” 

“He’s not doing that!” Blake sighed, looking up at her ex, “He’s been trying to help... Turns out I’m just not great at business.” 

“Glad he’s not an evil teacher then!” Yang exhaled happily. “I know he’s not exactly happy that I didn’t go to school, but I’m glad he isn’t taking it out on you guys.” 

“I guess,” Blake sighed, resting her head on her hand, “I’m just running out of options.” 

“I have a friend that could help.” 

Both girls turned around to find Sun standing there holding both of their drinks. 

“S-Sun!” Blake blushed, her ears flattening once more in embarrassment. 

“I called out your order, but since neither of you heard, I figured I’d bring it out before I head out.” He smiled, handing Yang both drinks as Blake was fumbling with her hands. 

“That’s very nice of you, don’t you agree Bl-” Yang stopped in her tracks after she read the name on their order. 

Blake’s eyes flicked down at the cup and read the name on the cup. “Your number” was written in bold clunky printed letters. 

Yang stifled down a laugh before she looked up at Sun, “Woah! You’re a Faunus?” 

Blake was back sitting up, looking at the young barista, intrigued. 

“Oh, yeah.” Sun chuckled. A blond monkey tail un-wrapped around the young man’s waist, freeing itself from around his hips. “I have to keep it like a belt because I use it too much and it’s unprofessional.” He explained. 

“That’s so cool.” Blake muttered, blushing softly at the sight of the tail. 

“Care to join us?” Yang asked, gesturing to the chair across the table from them.

Blake mouthed at Yang to stop talking, but the blonde woman either didn’t notice or chose to ignore her.

“That’s nice of you guys,” Sun declined, “But I gotta help my buddy find a repair shop for his car.”

“Yo, Sun!”

“Oh, there he is now!” Sun waved over at the door of the coffee where a young man with light blue hair and blue eyes leaned against the wall. He had on a red jacket with a black tie wrapped around his neck.

“You ready to go, bro?” The man asked.

“Yeah!” Sun nodded, before turning towards the girls with a smile. “Anyway, I gotta go, but if you need help with business, you should hit up my friend, Weiss Schnee.” 

“I’ve heard of her, she’s the heiress to the Schnee Jewelry line, isn’t she?” Yang asked, tipping her head to the side.

“Yeah.” The blue haired man nodded, “I got her number if one of you is interested.” He pulled out his phone. 

“You’re gonna help, even if you don’t know what’s going on?” Blake asked, suspiciously.

“Any friend of Sun is a friend of mine,” He responded with a wink, “Besides, she owes me a favor.”

“Dude, you gotta stop holding that over her.” Sun laughed.

“I will, eventually.” 

After giving Blake the phone number of the rich heiress, the two boys turned to leave. 

“Uh, Sun?” Yang asked, gently tugging on the man’s tail to pull him back towards the table. “You gonna introduce us to your friend here?” 

“The name’s Neptune,” The blue haired man replied, taking Yang’s mechanical hand in his and giving it a kiss, “Wonderful meeting you, ladies.” He winked. 

The two friends left the coffee shop, leaving both girls blushing and thinking over what happened. 

“I wonder if he’s single?” Yang wondered out loud, looking down at her prosthetic hand with a small blush. 

“I didn’t ask, okay?” Blake muttered, pulling on her earring in her ear as she silently cursed her lack of decisiveness. 

“Huh?” Yang blinked, looking over at her friend confused. “Nah, I meant that Neptune guy, he’s hot.” 

“Ohh,” Blake bit down on her nails, “Sorry.” 

“Not everything’s about you, Blakely-Poo!” Yang teased. “Ohh, that reminds me, here’s your wallet.” She reached into her bag, pulling out a black galaxy phone case. 

“Did-” Blake rolled her eyes, “-Did you pay with “my treat” using my wallet?” 

“Nah, you left this at my place, but its empty.” 

“You checked it?”

* * *

  
Blake bounced her knee up and down repeatedly as she stared at the barista of the Mocha Me Crazy coffee shop. Sun’s friend, Weiss, had told her last night from their study session that Sun was working today, but Blake hadn’t seen him. 

Was she technically stalking him at this point? She cringed at the thought but shook it off. It was time for her to finally ask the barista out. She was only going to wait maybe ten more minutes, than she was going to go home. 

Perhaps she should just give up. Never come back. 

“Sorry I’m late, Scarlet!” Sun’s voice came from the door. 

The blond Faunus man was disheveled, as if he had gotten into a street fight on his way to work. His uniform was half on, his apron around his back, like a cape, his hair was uncombed, as if he just rolled out of bed before running here. 

Even worse, however, his lip was cut, and his shirt was covered in dirt, alluding to Blake’s ‘street-fight’ theory. 

“My alarm didn’t go off this morning!” Sun explained, walking behind the bar as his co-worker named Scarlet helped him into the back. 

Blake did her best to hear the rest of his explanation of what happened, but the buzz of the busy coffee house drowned out the sound as the two men retreated into another room, blocking out all sound between a thick layer of wood. 

Blake tried to focus back onto her book, but her mind was too busy racing over what could’ve possibly happened between Sun waking up to him arriving here in such a terrible shape. He woke up late, which would explain him running late for work, but it didn’t explain his dirty clothes or his cut lip. Did he hurt himself? Did he get hurt on his way to work? 

Sun was a fairly tall man, standing over six feet tall, not to mention he was obviously into working out, seeing as the sleeves on his uniform bulged out at his biceps. These two keys to Sun’s character made her doubt that it would be easy to overpower the Faunus. 

But he was very naïve and easily trusting, this Blake had already picked up on from her limited interactions with Sun and his friends. He was easy going, which could mean he might have been taken advantage of, perhaps being taking by surprise by someone. 

“I can cover the shift,” Scarlet said, drawing Blake’s attention back to the counter, “I don’t want that cut getting infected.”   
“I’ll clean it, I don’t need the hospital.” Sun shook his head with a smile. “Go, I already caused you to stay a half hour after your shift.” 

“Alright, fine.” Scarlet sighed, pulling on his jacket. “But if that gets worse,” He pointed at the red slit on the rounded pink lips of Sun, “Don’t come crying to me.” 

Sun had changed clothes, probably switching uniforms with Scarlet, seeing as his clothes were completely clean, if a little tighter than usual, and he had run a comb through his hair. The bleeding on his lip had stopped, but it was still red and looked pretty painful. 

Once Scarlet and a couple of patrons had left the shop, Blake stepped back up to the counter. 

“Blake, good to see ‘ya!” Sun beamed at the Faunus girl. 

“Hey,” Blake smiled, tucking a piece of hair that had fallen in her face behind her ear, “I-I came here to ask you something.” 

“What’s that?” Sun asked, looking down at the register, already typing in Blake’s regular order. 

“Umm,” Blake took a deep breath, “I was wondering if you’d like to go out sometime.” 

“Huh?” Sun asked, taken aback by her question. “Like, on a date?” 

Blake cringed at his response, her palms growing sweaty as her anxiety swelled. He wasn’t interested in her. 

Part of her just wanted to run away, but she forced herself to stay still. “Y-yeah, on a date.” She nodded, standing her ground.   
Sun stood in silence, his tongue poking at the fresh cut on his lip. His face was uncharacteristically unreadable. 

Blake felt her leg twitch in anxiety, her old habit of running away creeping back into her mind. Her mouth grew dry, and her hands began to shake. 

He needed to respond to her. A yes or a no. Something that would make this torturing silence end. Rejection at this point, would be better than his stunned silence. 

“Uhh,” Sun scratched at his neck with an awkward smile, “Don’t take this the wrong way, but I thought you were gay.” 

Blake blinked in surprise. “You did?” 

“That blonde girl you came in with a couple weeks ago,” Sun chuckled, “I thought she was your girlfriend.” 

“She’s my ex.” Blake explained, her ears flattening. 

“That doesn’t exactly help.” Sun pointed out. 

“Shit, right.” Blake stumbled, “I like both girls and guys.”

Sun blinked for a moment before his naturally beautiful smile returned to his scoffed-up face, “Well then, I’d love to go out with you!”

“R-really?” Blake asked, trying to hide her excitement.

“Why not?” Sun shrugged, “You’re nice and pretty, and I’d like to get to know you better than just a costumer.”

“S-sounds great!” Blake beamed, “Let me get you my number!”

“Sure, but do you mind ordering something,” Sun shrunk down behind the bar, “There’s a line behind you.”

Blake was suddenly aware of the judgmental eyes baring into her back. “Yeah, just the regular.” She chuckled hesitantly, pulling out her wallet.

The two quickly exchanged numbers and Sun handed her the straight black tall, waved over the next costumer, who glared at Blake who sat back down by her backpack and book.

Her heart was beating so fast that it felt if she had even a drop of coffee, her heart would explode entirely. Her cheeks were burning hot, mirroring the feeling of an illness taking hold of her body. Her palms were clammy, sweaty from anxiety and excitement. She couldn’t tell if she wanted to congratulate herself for not running or chastise herself for taking so long to confess to the man she’s had a crush on for almost over a year.

Her phone pinged, a text popping up from the most recently added number in her phone, S. Wukong.

_‘Might need to cover for Scarlet this weekend, how’s next Friday?’_

Her mouth fell open and she peered up at the barista bar, but Sun had his back turned to her, but his head tipped downward indicated that he was on his phone.

 _‘Should you be texting at work?’_ She sent back with a small smirk.

 _‘Not gonna tell my boss on me, are you?’_ He replied.

_‘No’_

_‘Cool! So, next Friday?’_

_‘Yeah, just have to move my study session with Weiss.’_

_‘Better send her flowers, she’s not big on rejection, lol.’_

Blake smiled as she sent down her phone, sipping her coffee and opening her book.

* * *

  
  
Blake debated ordering a cup of coffee from the shop but ruled against it. Sun was taking her out for frozen yogurt, and she didn’t want to spoil her appetite. Was ‘appetite’ a good word for a snack? She had already eaten dinner, so she wasn’t actually all that hungry, but she could go for a snack.

She restyled her hair under the bow she wrapped around her ears and re-examined her choice of outfit. She wore a gray sleeveless dress with a black long-sleeved shirt underneath it, to make it more casual. She had black leggings and black ankle boots, and she styled a black bow over her ears.

Perhaps she shouldn’t have cut her hair on a whim, her long waist-length hair she had grown out for years was wasted, now cut above her shoulders. She cursed at how curly her hair had gotten from the cut, almost unmanageable now.

“Woah, Blake, you look so cool!”

Blake crowned her head to side, finally seeing Sun walk into the coffee shop.

Sun was wearing dark blue jeans and a black sweater, and his lip had been stitched from last week. He smiled at her and ruffled his unkept hair in greeting.

“Hey, Sun!” Blake readjusted her glasses, raising her arms to hug him before playing it off as a stretch. It was their first date, hugging was out of the question.

Or not.

Sun hugged her sweetly, his tail wrapped around her waist absently.

Blake blushed but hugged back softly.

“So, you ready to go?” He asked, pulling away with a smile.

“Y-yeah, let’s go.” Blake nodded.

Sun grabbed her hand and lead her out of the coffee shop, “Hey, why’d you cover your ears?” He asked.

“D-Does it not look good?” Blake stuttered, her free hand reaching up to the ribbon in embarrassment.

“No, it’s awesome!” Sun corrected himself, chuckling awkwardly, “I just... You look better without the bow.”

“Oh, okay.” Blake muttered.

“No!” Sun turned around, shaking his head violently, “I didn’t mean that! I...” He looked away from Blake with a blush plaguing his face. “Sorry, this is my first date in a while...” He explained, “I guess I’m not as suave as Neptune...”

“Then we’re on the same page,” Blake placed a hand against his cheek, “So, we can embarrass ourselves together. Okay?”

“Yeah, sure!” Sun nodded, smiling again before realizing her hand against his face.

“Sorry!” Blake apologized, pulling away and laughing softly. “See, together.”

“I didn’t mind.” Sun muttered.

“Really?”

“Your hands are soft.”

Blake licked at her black lipstick before holding her hand back out towards Sun, “Here.” She muttered.

Sun’s mouth hung open in surprise before taking her’s in his. “We were holding hands before.”

“Th-That’s what I meant!” Blake scowled.

Sun stuck out a tongue in reply, and the two walked towards the fro-yo shop, chatting loosely about their lives. 

* * *

  
“So, you dropped out of high school?” Blake held back a laugh, stirring her vanilla frozen yogurt with her spoon absentmindedly.

“What can I say?” Sun threw up his hands in defense, “School just isn’t for me. But it ain’t like I'm not making money.”

“I can’t imagine that a Barista gig at a coffee shop pays to much.” Blake teased.

“That’s just part time.” Sun said, licking at the strawberry strand running down his hand, “I work at a gym with my cousin, Starr. I’m a trainer and a sparring partner.” He said proudly.

“Is that how you cut your lip?” Blake asked, drawing a line on her lip with her nail, mocking the cut on his.

“Kinda.” Sun shrugged, licking down his arm, causing stares from the other patrons. “Two guys went at it after an argument, and I had to break it up.”

“Sounds scary.”

“Not when you can protect yourself with these bad boys!” He flexed his biceps, posing with his lips pursed.

“Careful!” Blake stood up to catch the yogurt falling out of the cone, but helplessly watched as it fell square onto his pants.

“Shit!” Sun laughed, staring down at his nice jeans.

“Here!” Blake grabbed a napkin and held it out for him, trying desperately to hold in her own laughter as Sun began scooping the yogurt with his hands. “Don’t pick it up like an ape!”

“I’m a monkey!” Sun grinned, flexing his tail up. “Don’t make me throw this at you.” He threatened, holding the melting treat in his hand.

“I’d rather you didn’t!” Blake snorted, her ears perking underneath the bow. 

“Ooh, Pussycat scared of a little fro-yo?”

“When it’s melting all over you, yeah.” Blake rolled her eyes. “Here,” She pushed over her empty bowl of yogurt to the man, “Put it in here, then go wash yourself in the bathroom, Monkey Man.”

“Yes, your majesty!” Sun winked before leaving to clean himself up.

Blake wiped at what she could on the table but pulled away in disgust at the melted yogurt sticking to the table.

“Excuse me,” Blake walked up to the counter with the employees, “Can I get a glass of water, or something, please?”

“Sure, ma’am.” The pink haired employee smiled, running a plastic cup under a faucet. “Here you go.”

“Thank you.”

“Your new boyfriend is kind of a slob.”

Blake froze at the deep, rough voice behind her. A voice she was hopeful she would’ve never heard again. She turned and faced the owner of the voice.

A tall Bull Faunus man with auburn red hair was standing behind her. He wore an eyepatch over his left eye, but his blue eye burned into her golden ones.

“Adam?” Blake voice cracked before she pushed past him, trying to regain her composure. “What are you doing here?”

“Work sent me.” He replied, following her back to her’s and Sun’s table. “I’m in charge of keeping this pop singer out of trouble until she performs next week.

“That’s good.” She replied, wiping the mess with her napkin, that was falling apart by now.

“How are you?” He asked.

“Fine.”

“Just fine?  
  
Slamming her fist down on the table, she whirled around and stared deep into his icy blue eyes with anger. “Did you follow us here?”

“You and Monkey-Man?” He licked his lips smugly.

“Answer the question, Adam.”

“So, what if I did?” He shrugged, “Is it a crime to check in on my girlfriend?”

“Ex-girlfriend.” Blake growled, “And, if you’re stalking me, then yes, it is.”

“What’s going on?” Sun asked, walking back over to the table with a confused grin. He wrapped the sweater around his waist, covering his pants, and was now only wearing his white tank top over his chest.

“Nothing.” Blake sighed, turning towards Sun, “Let’s go.”

“Sure.” Sun nodded, his eyebrow flinching. He could tell something was wrong, but he decided against asking.

Blake took Sun’s hand and moved the two of the over to the door of the shop but was blocked by Adam stepping in front of the door.

“How’d you two meet?” He asked.

“We-” Sun began.

“It’s none of your business.” Blake cut in.

“Ma’am?” The pink haired employee stood behind the front desk holding a phone in her trembling hand. Her voice was small, but confident, “Do you need me to call someone?”

“No need.” Blake replied, “We’re leaving.”

“It’s just a question.” Adam interjected, grabbing at Blake’s wrist.

“Let go of her.” Sun stepped in front of Blake, pulling Adam’s arm away from her with a glare. Adam was taller than Sun by at least a few inches, but Sun was much bulkier. “I don’t know what’s going on, but you leave her alone.”

“Scary man.” Adam scoffed, but pulled away. “I’ll see you around, Blake.”

Sun held the door open for the Bull Faunus and watched as he walked down the street and into the night.

“Hey, are you alright?” Sun asked, running to catch up with the Cat Faunus as she sped walked down the sidewalk.

“Yeah,” She muttered, “Just surprised to see him here.”

“Who is he?”

Blake’s ears flattened and she stopped, staring down at her shoes in guilt and anger.

“Woah! Blake, sorry!” Sun scratched at his neck, “You don’t have to tell me, alright?”

“You sure?” She whispered.

“I don’t care if you belong to a cult, alright?” Sun joked, “That’s more a third date thing, anyway.”

Blake nodded slightly, but her nervous fidgeting tipped off the blond that she still wasn’t in a great set of mind.

“Well, now I know why you wouldn’t talk about yourself.” He shrugged, “But, like I said, you can tell me when you’re ready, or you can never tell me.”

“It doesn’t bother you?” She asked, her eyes breaming with tears.

“Of course not!” Sun responded, “Look, we all have things we don’t want to talk about. I’m not gonna judge ‘ya if you have some skeletons buried in your backyard.”

Blake chuckled, “I think you mean in my ‘closet?’”

“That too!”

“Alright, alright.” Blake cleared her throat, “Third date stuff, right?”

“Yeah!”

“So does that mean you already want a second date?” Blake blushed.

“If you’re into it.” Sun smiled, a red tint highlighting his cheeks.

“I-I would be into it.”

“I heard that pop singer, uhh, Sienna Khan is gonna be performing next week. I think Weiss could hook us up with some tickets?”

“Let’s not.” Chuckled Blake. 

“What, you don’t like pop music?” Sun teased; faking being offended. “Because that might be a deal breaker.”

“For your information, I love Sienna Khan’s music!” Blake hit his arm jokingly. “I just don’t like crowds.”


End file.
